MMGB5: Weapons
There are a lot of weapons and items in the game. Each of them will prove to help you. The Weapons Of course, Megaman will have a system of weapons at his disposal. He'll gain a weapon once he defeats a Robot Master which can help him clear a way during a stage or even exploit a weakness in the Robot Master. Mega Arm Megaman's new weapon system. His Mega buster is ineffective against the Stardroids, in order to combat this Dr. Light has done some analysis and has found a way to defeat the Stardroids by doing physical damage to them. The Mega Arm works like the Mega Buster, hold the B Button to charge up Megaman and he'll fire one of his arms into the direction he faces. The Mega Arm can reach about 80% across the screen, but must return to Megaman upon reaching it's range. This leaves Megaman vulnerable while the arm is returning, the weapon's drawback. Grab Buster This weapon will be yours once you defeat Mercury. This allows Megaman to shoot 3 star like projectiles simultaneously, and once they hit an enemy they'll turn into small health orbs that can regain some of Megaman's health. Salt Water You'll gain this weapon by defeating Neptune. This allows Megaman to throw a glob of salted liquid from his hand, as soon as it hits the ground it explodes into 3 smaller globs. The bigger the glob, the more damage it'll do, but the smaller globs will also hit some flying enemies. Photon Missile This weapon is available after defeating Mars. This creates a missile in mid air and then goes in the direction you have set it very fast and hitting multiple enemies. But it stays stationary for a few seconds before it actually moves, making it almost useless against fast moving enemies. Bubble Bomb This weapon will be available once you defeat Venus. This sends out a Bubble-like projectile that slowly rises into the air in a wave pattern. Once it hits an enemy or another object, it explodes like a bomb. This is great to use against flying enemies that attack from overhead. Break Dash You'll get this weapon after defeating Pluto. One of the other weapons you'll use that is chargable. Once Megaman is charged up with this weapon, he'll dash forward from the direction he's facing. This weapon is great to use against big enemies and it's ideal to break metallic blocks that hide a secret room. Deep Digger This weapon is yours when you defeat Uranus. This weapon works like Gutsman's Super Arm weapon from the first Megaman as it requires a dirt block in order to use. Once you're under a dirt block Press the B Button to pick it up and throw it at enemies. If the block hits a wall, it'll split into 3 smaller blocks and come hit the enemy from behind. Electric Shock You'll get this weapon when you defeat Jupiter. This allows Megaman to throw out a powerful bolt of electricity and do severe damage to even big enemies. The drawback to this weapon is that it's limited in range, and Megaman remains stationary while using this weapon, leaving him vulnerable to attacks from behind. Black Hole This weapon will be yours once you defeat Saturn. This weapon will produce a small black hole above Megaman which will consume small enemies and defeat them instantly. In addition it'll also send out small projectiles that travel in a circular motion to defeat bigger enemies. The drawback to using this weapon is that the energy drains quite quickly, so use it sparingly. Items Of course, Megaman will come across oodles of items during his adventure, as he'll need them. Health Orbs , Megaman will take damage during his adventure, so he must take advantage of the Health Orbs that will restore his lost Health. Small ones restore a small portion while the big ones restore around 1/3 of his lost health. Weapon Capsules , Any weapon Megaman uses is going to require energy, and the energy in some of the weapons he uses will drain quite quickly. Finding and using Weapon Capsules will restore the energy in any of his weapon. Unless you have the Energy Balancer, you must equip the weapon in order to restore it's energy. 1-Up Self-Explanitory. This will give Megaman an extra life. In this game, however, Megaman can only carry 9 lives at a time. P-Chips , Dr. Light will say in the introduction that he'll ready the item replicator to make some items for Megaman that he can use during his adventure. But they need P-Chips in order to be made. During the game, you'll find a lot of these items. A small Chip will contain 1 while a big Chip will contain 8. Special Tanks and Orbs , , , , Throughtout the game, you'll find numerous tanks that will greatly help Megaman. The small E-Tanks can be found in most of the stages, collecting 4 of them will complete an E-Tank. Speaking of which, E-Tanks can fully restore Megaman's health, use them when Megaman's health is low. The W-Tank is only available in Dr. Light's Lab, but it can fully restore the energy in all of Megaman's weapons he has gained, the S-Tank (also a Dr. Light Lab exclusive item) can fully restore Megaman's health as well as the energy in his weapons. A S-Orb is an item that will occasionally appear when Megaman meets Protoman and has the same function as the S-Tank. Mega Arm Adapters , In Dr. Light's Lab, you'll come across several adapters for the Mega Arm. Once you have the P-Chips for them, you can have these items. The MH Item will allow Megaman to collect items that are either from a distance or normally out of reach. The CL adapter will allow Megaman to rapidly damage enemies, press and hold the B button to perform this, but it doesn't work on some bosses. Other Items , , , , , , Other items that are in Dr. Light's Lab can also help Megaman. The Energy Balancer can allow Megaman to restore a weapon he has that is low on energy. The Energy charger has the same function as the W-Tank. During the second episode in this game, you'll find special crystals on the planets you will traverse. Collecting all 4 of them will allow Dr. Light to create some kind of device that will make your weapons more energy efficient, meaning they're energy will last twice as long when using them.